Chaos Mage
by Kalorna Enera
Summary: Harry vanishes. Voldemorte begins a full-scale war, and attacks Hogwarts. Some mysterious force is protecting the students. A mysterious teacher appears...he seems familiar.... My first fic. please R&R, and be nice! :] (before OotP)
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first fic ever, so please R&R, and PLEASE be nice.  
  
Summary: Harry disappears. Voldemorte begins a full-scale war against Hogwarts. Despite Harry's absence, Hermione and Ron are forced to struggle. Dumbledore gathers all the schools, teachers, and the DADA pros to teach the students to protect themselves....a new teacher shows up.....one even Dumbledore can't understand...and he seems strangely familiar...  
Harry comes in during Part I, the prologue is just backround info for later.... :)  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, does anyone seriously read these? You know I don't own Harry Potter............'cause I don't. * slinks away sulkily away to start the fic*  
Prologue   
  
Twenty years before.....  
  
A warm, muggy breeze wafted in through the window, tugging lazily at her loose hair and the pages of the enormous book set on the table. She hissed, annoyed, and pushed the lank tendrils of hair out of her face. For a while, there was silence in the expansive library. A myriad of colors were cast through the stained glass window above the 17th-century onto old French style furniture, bookcases, and vases of flowers from the garden.   
A voice rose through the oaken floorboards from downstairs, calling her impatiently for dinner, repeating when she did not respond. She gave a rather unlady-like snort and ignored it and the footsteps ascending the stairway. The door burst open.  
"There you are! Didn't you hear Aunt Dorinda calling you? It was rather impolite of you not to answer."  
She closed the book with a cold snap and turned to face her sister.  
"Oh, and why don't you leave me alone for once? I'm sure you'd prefer to go gossip with your posh friends," she spat out icily.  
Angelina gave a little sniff and stepped back into the hallway.  
"What fate blessed me with such a sister?" Angelina commented pompously, her nose taking a rather upward tilt. "Come now, you are keeping the whole family waiting, especially Uncle Reginald."  
"Hmmm....don't you mean I'm keeping dear Duddy the Dolt waiting?"  
"Don't call Dudley that!" screamed Angelina, dropping her 'sophisticated' manner. Angelina whirled around and flounced out the door.  
She sighed where she sat. Turning she echoed softly, "Aye. What a sister indeed."   
Speaking a soft word, hands appeared in midair, grasped the book, and disappeared. Slipping across the carpet and into the hallway, she shut the door behind her, and followed her sister.  
Sighing again, she gazed ahead at her sister's retreating form down the ornately decorated hallway. Dressed in cornflower robes from Madame Malkin's Angelina showed off her slim figure and blue eyes to the best advantage. Numerous pins and clips held up her white-blond hair in the latest popular style. She smirked. Angelina would be caught dead before wearing old clothes, if the ditzy airhead didn't die from suspense for the latest gossip first.   
She passed a mirror, knowing what she would see in it. Her slim athletically trim build towered over Angelina's by a few inches, despite the fact they were twins. She was dressed in close fitting black leather pants and tank top without any jewelry. Also unlike her sister's blondish tresses, her hair was perfectly white. White as fresh snow. A high cheek-boned face that had long since lost its childish softness framed a pair of large, intense, molten gold eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The hallway opened up into an expansive formal living room. Several relatives were relaxing on sofas and chairs (or as relaxed as one could be in formal dress).  
"Ah, there you are, my dearies," Aunt Dorinda trilled. "Before we go on into dinner, I want to share some wonderful news!"  
Angelina cooed with delight, leaving her twin sister to fade back into the shadows.   
"This just arrived by owl!" Dorinda held up a beautifully embossed letter. "Angelina, congratulations, you have been accepted by Beauxbatons!"  
Angelina squealed and clutching Dudley's arm proceeded to open the letter, amidst many words of approval from her surrounding relatives: "Well done!" "What else would you expect of our dear Angelina?" "So the previous private schooling was not an issue..."  
Aunt Dorinda turned to the girl in the shadows with a sniff.  
"You will be able to continue an independent study as you so demanded. Rather unorthodox, but there was a strange old man who is willing to tutor you. He seemed rather persistent." Dorinda appeared puzzled.  
  
Astarael smiled. She had already known this. 


	2. Chaos Mage

Another chapter....please read and review! :]  
Disclaimer is in the prologue...read that!   
Part I  
The rain poured down in sheets. No, wait. That is an understatement. The entire Atlantic was thundering down. Harry sputtered. Pushing his sopping wet hair out of his eyes the teenager continued to stumble down the sidewalk. London hadn't seen this much rain for years. The lightning storms and flood warnings had prevented everyone from traveling. But it hadn't stopped Harry from leaving the Dursley's.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"That bloody owl!!!" It seemed that Sirius was no longer a sufficient threat to make Vernon Dursley quail. It had been an hour before midnight before Hedwig quieted, Dudley stopped bawling, and Uncle Vernon's voice grew hoarse from roaring and shouting at Harry. Of course Harry was all too accustomed to this, but it was horrible just the same.  
He slumped onto his bed as Hedwig hooted apologetically. Harry gave her a wry smile.  
"It's all right; I know you didn't mean it." Harry heaved a groan as he sprawled out on the sheets. His room had become a lot cheerier. A Chudley Canons poster, which Ron had sent him, was tacked up on the wall. (The figures moved of course.) Harry had long since completed all of his summer assignments sitting in a pile on the desk. What else had he been supposed to do all summer shut up in his room? Dumbledore still wouldn't let him visit the Weasley's. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
There was a darkened mansion. The only light was the fireplace on the second floor. A short man stood nervously in the center of the room. As he crept closer firelight glinted off his silver hand.  
Wormtail.  
"I'm sorry my lord....m-my deepest apologies, I d-d-didn't intend to f-"  
"Silence, fool." Wormtail's terrified whisper choked abruptly.  
"You are beginning to sound like that idiot Quirrel." Wormtail swallowed.  
"You will attack the house tonight. And this time, do not fail to bypass the shields."  
"But... my lord, if Potter dies, than even Fudge will be forced to recognize the truth. I thought you wanted to wait until-"  
"You dare to question me? Tonight, Wormtail. Tonight."  
"Yes, my lord." Wormtail began to creep away.  
"Oh, and Wormtail.....crucio!"  
Harry shot up his scar pulsing. He gasped in several breathes before realizing he had screamed out loud. He could hear Vernon's shouts from down the hallway.  
Tonight....it tolled in his head like a bell.  
Harry felt a strange feeling of uncontrolled panic consuming him. Spinning around he ripped open Hedwig's cage. He already had his wand.  
Tonight....  
For a fleeting moment he considered grabbing his Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk.  
Tonight...  
Disregarding everything he dashed out into the hallway, barely missing an astonished Vernon. Down the stairs, out the door.....rain or no rain....  
Tonight.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Harry continued down the street. All the shop light were turned off except for a dim yellow glow from an out of the way restaurant. Exhausted and curious he headed towards it. Suddenly he stiffened. Just inside the glass pane door a figure stood regarding him motionlessly. Then the person stepped out into the rain and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Come in, young Harry."  
"No...."  
As he started to pull away, the hand gripped him tighter and guided him inside. Starting from the fingers digging into his flesh to fill his entire being, a feeling of calm settled. It was as if all his whirling emotions were being put on hold. Without thought, merely bemused puzzlement he glanced over a small bar, chairs, and tables. He was pushed into a chair and handed something warm in a mug. He had never tasted this before, whatever it was, but it went even farther in the process of calming him down. After a while he dared to speak.  
"Voldemort....?"  
"He can not find you here," he was answered. There was silence for a little while, then...  
"I'm sorry to run away."  
"Do not be. You saved the lives of the muggles you lived with as well as your own."  
"I don't know how to fight him...'  
"Then learn how." Harry looked up into eyes that held his gaze firmly.  
"....Like what....would you teach me?"  
"Well you see Harry, there is always a master, and an apprentice..." Golden pupils flickered at him mischievously. 


	3. Chaos Mage 2

Disclaimer: you'd think that with all the time I spend reading other people's disclaimers (a few of which are crack-ups) I'd be able to think of something a little more creative...but, no....I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers I had (I really appreciate it guys!):   
Arcee: :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
AllieSkittllez: :) No, he isn't Dudley Dursley...I just wanted a stupid sounding name, no offense to anyone who is called Dudley.  
Brion: Thank you, I don't have a beta reader and I try really hard on my grammar. :)  
  
Part II  
"Hermione!" With a shriek of surprise Hermione jumped and spun around to face Ron.  
"Don't do that, Ron!" Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Whoa. Well if you don't want me to bellow at the top of my lungs, answer the first time, or even the second..."  
"Aawww....lickle Ronnikins can count," Fred and George popped in, "We're so proud, Ronnieboy!" Hermione giggled - Ron's face was a picture.  
"Hey stop it you guys...." They turned back to the quiet Hermione.  
"What's this? Hermione Granger, it is the end of July and you haven't overdone your homework yet," Fred joked. Hermione ignored the sarcasm in his voice.  
"I just don't feel like doing it now," she groaned.  
"It's the end of the world!!! Hermy doesn't want to work!!!" Fred and George did dramatic faints. Strange enough, Ron didn't seem surprised, and didn't tease her......He had seen the newspaper beneath her parchment: "The-Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing."  
"They still haven't found him, have they?"  
"No....." None of them spoke for a while.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Diagon Alley, despite disappearances and rumored attacks was still very busy before the start of the school season. Shopping for her new books made Hermione feel better. Ron was arguing furiously with the twins about some new trick they had invented. Apparently George thought the new sweets should turn your face red, Ron purple, but Fred won with a brilliant neon pink. She smiled tiredly. The boys were dealing with Harry's disappearance the best way they could. Dumbledore said that while he couldn't find him, there was not as yet any evidence that Harry was dead.  
Hermione stopped where she stood outside of Flourish & Blotts. A soft hissing and screams in the distance filled the air....  
Mr. Weasley had frozen as well, then spun around.  
"Everyone hide! Get out of site it's another attack!" Hermione could here him shouting to Mrs. Weasley to get the kids out of there with the Floo powder network in Madame Malkin's. They never got there.  
People everywhere were shouting spells curses and screaming. There were masked riders on broomsticks above the crowd....Deatheaters. She, Ron, and Ginny dived down a space between two shops. Bricks in the wall whizzed pass them as they stumbled more or less around cans crates and whatever else you would find in such a place...They almost made it to the light at the end.....  
A shadow flashed over them. Seconds later a Deatheater landed in front of them, blocking there way with a lifted wand.  
"Ahh...There you are...My Lord will be particularly glad to have you.....so, where did you put Potter?"  
"L-like we'd tell you!" Ron bluffed, suddenly launched himself before his sister and friend. He yanked his wand out. It was a brave thing to do but Hermione could see he was terrified. She pulled out her own wand opening her mouth to shriek a desperate spell with Ron before they were killed. Ginny did as well despite hysterical sobs. Is this what it was like years ago, Hermione thought.  
"Wingardiam Leviosa!" Ron must have said the first thing that came into his head. Their opponent's wand shot up into the air.  
"Stupify!" The Deatheater avoided Ginny's spell with a desperate lunge but Hermione's landed right on target, he fell over, stunned.  
"Come on! Let's get out of here," Ron panted. They hurried forward and into the open. Several masked figures spun around to face them.  
"Uh-oh.......we're in..."  
"Knockturn Alley......" Several spells shot out, disarming Hermione and blasting Ron back into her. Ginny screamed as they closed in. ...............  
WHAMMMM!!! A bundle that used to be a Deatheater slammed into the wall behind them. Another howled as he followed shortly after. There was a figure standing just behind them, swathed in a black cloak. A hand lifted with all five fingers out stretched pointing at the remaining Deatheaters, who suddenly found themselves rising a good distance into the air. There was the horrible sound of bones splintering as they were launched with incredible force back down to the ground.  
The figure turned to face the breathless trio before coming towards them. Ron scrambled to his feet.  
"Who are you?" Ginny squeaked out breathlessly. A soft chuckle answered her.  
"You don't need to worry about that right now," a soft voice whispered. There was a pause. "Granger, I believe your wand is over there." Even as she headed for it, it rose and shot into the stranger's hand, which held it out for her to take. It was then she realized that this person had no wand at all.  
"You were very brave. I guess it just goes to show that you are Gryffindors," the stranger commented. Suddenly a Deatheater staggered to his feet behind him. The mask was torn off, revealing the contorted face of Lucius Malfoy.  
"Look out, behind you!" Ron choked out. The figure swung around, but was too late.  
"Avada Kedavra!" the curse hit the stranger full force. Hermione gasped, and watched in horror, waiting for the dead body to hit the flagstones.   
But it did not fall. Laughter rang out. Cape snapping and rippling like in a turbulent gale, the figure spun around to face Malfoy. This time both hands were outstretched.  
"SPELL THAT SEEEKS MY SOUL TO CLAIM, RETURN AGAIN TO WHENCE YOU CAME!" The eerie green curse transformed into a titanic wave of burning white power. Washing over Malfoy, who crumpled to the ground. It spread until all of Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley, witch, wizard, and Deatheater was flooded in a torrent of white light.  
  
Ron gasped gripping a limp Ginny and Hermione before following them into gentle, black oblivion. 


	4. Chaos Mage 3

Disclaimer: HELLO, HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!....wish I did....  
  
Thanks to reviewers, :] I appreciate it, Lady Phoenix Gryffindor!!  
  
Part III  
  
"Twootwoo." Albus turned to take the letter from the most recent owl. Lupin was silent as the Headmaster scanned hurriedly. Sirius, now in human form, gazed in amazement at the pile of letters nearly hiding Dumbledore's desk. Flourish & Blotts must be experiencing a parchment deficit, the former Marauder thought tiredly. Albus finally set it down with a sigh of disbelief and wonderment.  
  
"What...happened?" Lupin finally dared to ask. "It was another attack, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, in Diagon Alley. This is actually good news, I think. There were no casualties."  
  
"What?! But the Ministry is so incompetent; there is no way they could manage that," Lupin blustered.  
  
"They didn't."  
  
"Then how...?"  
  
"Someone froze the killing curse."  
  
"WWHHAATT??!!!" This drew a thousand questions and exclamations from the pair opposite him and McGonagal, who had just walked in.   
  
"The Aurors tell us that a mysterious wizard appeared, and not only deflected Avada Kedavra, but used it to knock out all the Deatheaters in the vicinity! They are now in the custody of the Ministry. Fudge is quite ... reformed," Albus informed them with a chuckle. The others just gaped.  
  
"But Albus...how?" Albus frowned thoughtfully at McGonagal's inquiry.  
  
"I'm not sure, Minerva. I'm hoping..." he didn't finish his sentence. Was it possible, he wondered, that there is a countercurse to Avada Kedavra? "However, there is even more excellent news. It seems that Mr. Ron Weasley and Misses Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were prime targets-"  
  
"ARE YOU OFF YOUR ROCKER?!!" Sirius roared, leaping to his feet. "You call that good news?! Were they hurt or captured or-"  
  
"Calm down, Sirius," Albus murmured. "I'm extremely satisfied to inform you that while they were shaken, none were harmed. The implications are the delightful part." He received blank stares.  
  
"Ron and Hermione informed me that the first Deatheater that attempted to attack them demanded to know where Harry Potter was. May I point out that if Voldemorte" everyone else winced at the name "is looking for Harry, he probably had nothing to do with his disappearance."   
  
Everyone was deafened by Sirius's whoop. No one moved to quiet him. Ever since Harry had disappeared Sirius had been very, very...disturbed. It had taken their combined efforts to keep him under control; for his own sake. He hadn't been the only one. In Snape's opinion he had gone rabid. Considering his Animagus form, this was as possible for him as it was for Lupin.  
  
"Now, in a more business like note," began Dumbledore when he finished. "I have received quite.....a few, requests from parents and other schools to take in students during this crisis. The teachers and a couple parents will be coming as well, so there won't lack supervisors. I want to concentrate on DADA, apart from the normal schedule. I am asking a few friends to come in and teach the extra classes, as well as member5s from the Order of the Phoenix. Which is why I wanted to talk to the former Marauders." He laid the confiscated Marauder's Map on his cluttered desk. "Moony and "Padfoot" gulped. Albus's expression was severe.   
  
"Could you possibly teach me to use this fascinating piece of mischief?" McGonagal could only laugh at their stunned expressions.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Come now, we must 'urry, ze carriage iz waiting," urged Madame Maxime. She glanced up at the empty sky nervously. Her students, silent in their fear hurried through the ground gardens. One of the exquisite dormitories was in smoldering ruins. Hagrid stood waiting patiently by the gigantic horses soothing the students and the restless steeds.   
  
"Zank 'u so much 'agrid," she thanked fervently.   
  
"Why, I' was no problem a' all, Olympe. But we best git going."  
  
Several of the students cried the alarm over the English Channel that there were wizards trailing them. A soft warm white light twinkled on the horizon, impeding the flyers. When it faded, they were gone.  
  
"Musta be some barrier spell Dumbledore set up," Hagrid murmured to Maxime. But he gazed back later, in puzzlement, and doubt. 


	5. Chaos Mage 4

Well, hello. I haven't updated in a long time. I'll be going faster since I want to get this finished before The Order of the Phoenix is released. Please R&R!!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing: Lady Phoenix Gryffindor, mysia, bahamut9999. ambookworm247: the beginning was probably unnecessary,  
  
But it is a little prehistory that will be explained later. Please keep reviewing I appreciate it!!!!  
  
Here's the disclaimer, loud and clear: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part IV  
  
Ron heaved a sigh that was immediately cut short by a pine branch whipping across his face. Sputtering he jogged to catch up with Hermione. Bloody hell, he thought, she doesn't have to take being a prefect THIS seriously!  
  
"So, Hermione, could you please explain why we're running as fast as possible into the Forbidden Forest?" Ron drawled, ducking another branch. "There are still werewolves and ....and, and eight-foot high spiders out here."  
  
"I don't see you shaking that hard in your boots," she answered primly. Ron rolled his eyes, he had to admit that he felt a lot safer when surrounded by nearly all of the Hogwart's faculty.   
  
"And," Hermione continued, "The other schools are portkeying their students to a place outside the non-apparation boundaries. We have to make sure they get here safely, and the teachers needed more help."  
  
"Why didn't they just use the Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"The Express is a target for You-Know-Who..... Dumbledore didn't want to risk it. And don't blab that all over the place, Ron, I wasn't supposed to tell you."  
  
"Don't worry," he sighed, "But isn't this even more risky?"  
  
"Not if we're careful." Professor Sprout, who was off to their right started to give them and the other prefects and head boys and girls directions.  
  
"Ron! Hermo-ninny!" They spun around to see Fleur, Krum, and a couple students with them.  
  
"Hello! You made it here in one piece," Ron greeted them, eying Krum and Hermione uneasily. Hermione blushed.  
  
BOOOOMMM....SHOOOOOOOOMMMMMM......... CCRRRAAAACCCKKK.... "Aaaahhhh!"  
  
  
  
"Oh no," Ron groaned yanking out his wand, "Another attack..." He spun around to face the line of Deatheaters. Curses were flashing around and through trees all of the students and teachers' panicked faces were illuminated by the glow of the Deathmark. Hermione spun around and grabbed Krum and a younger boy beside him, giving them both a desperate shoves towards the school.  
  
"Reyghatta!" Ron jerked his wand to point at the oncoming attacker as flames shot out of the wand. Screams to either side informed him that Hermione, Krum, and Fleur had also hit their targets. The girl ahead of him suddenly tripped grabbing her arm Ron yanked her up by the arm and helped her to run. Somehow, he wasn't panicking. Scared, yes, but knowing he had to do something helped him keep his head cool. His heart suddenly seemed to be in his throat. A curse gone awry had slashed right through a large tree...that was slowly toppling towards Hermione and Krum.... Everything fell into slow motion from there.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Sprinting into them after a few seconds of confusion the ground heaved appeared to reach up to hit their faces. All together the trio scrambled to their feet, Ron and Krum so quickly they nearly butted heads.   
  
"Whoa, you two have gotten pretty good," Krum breathed. At another time Ron would have burst with pride and triumph. But not now.  
  
"After we got attacked in Diagon Alley, Dumbledore decided we had better have some more training...sometimes he teaches us himself," he explained matter-of-factly. Hermione gave him a startled glance. Ron's dull, unemotional tone unnerved her.  
  
"Come on we had better hurry," she intervened.   
  
Running, they could see a gathering of Hogwarts up ahead. Then came another splintering crack. Hermione shrieked.  
  
"They're going to cut us off!" Several wands swung around to aim at them.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," an amiable voice stated. A black-cloaked figure rested against a tree trunk between the Deatheaters and the group of students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. The figure straightened up. The Deatheaters never stood a chance.  
  
"Let the living wood become my slave, obey all my commands, surround my weak and foolish foes, secure them where they stand!" A rumble sounded just before thorny vines and roots exploded from the ground wrapping and binding about the attackers. The trees seem to rocket skyward, the branches grappling with those in flight.  
  
"You're doing exceptionally well." Hermione and Ron jumped as they were addressed. The cloaked wizard turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. Who are you?!" Ron demanded. There was a chuckle.  
  
"I must have said this before. You don't need to know right now. But you will. You will." 


	6. Chaos Mage 5

*I log on to ff.net, and my jaw drops lower... and lower... and...* This is all according to my muse. Thank you for all the REVEIWS!!! Gracias!!!! Merci!!! Dunca!!! (Last one's German and I don't know what it is in Japanese...) The -censored-  
  
computer won't let me see them, but I'll thank you personally in the next chappie...  
  
Disclaimer: Aaaaww... You're telling me I don't own it? ...  
  
Whew...well, enough said! Here's the Chapter.  
  
Part V  
  
The Great Hall hummed with voices and laughter-some of which was uneasy and forced. News of the attack had spread like wildfire. As Nearly-Headless Nick and all of the other Hogwart's ghosts floated among the many tables that had been added, he could hear all the whispering and trading of rumors among the students. He also wondered curiously what was bothering Granger and Weasley.  
  
"Who? Who the hell IS he?!" Ron grumbled under his breath, playing with the food on his plate. Seamus Finnigan shot him a weird look.  
  
"Who is who? Ron?"  
  
"Oh....uuuhhh...," Ron sought desperately for an answer.  
  
"The new DADA teacher," Hermione said jumping in and filling in his stammer, "He hasn't arrived yet." She motioned vaguely up towards the teacher's table before swinging around to Ron.  
  
"Ron, be careful! No one else knows about the guy."  
  
"Sorry," Ron hissed back. "But for a prefect you're sure not good at keeping secrets. I can't tell what I can talk about and what I can't!" Hermione blushed a bit.  
  
"Well of course I tell you, Ron" her voice dropping. "I thought you'd like to know some of this stuff."  
  
"Yeah well, I do appreciate it Hermione," Ron quickly assured her. The two shared a quick smile, then turned as Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you prepared for this?" A soft voice hung in the air just outside the Hogwart's gates. Two figures stood, cloaks whipping about in the wind that had kicked up. One wore a black cape. The taller one's seemed to be black till a faint sheen of moonlight flashed over, and you could see it was extremely dark silver. The one in black responded with a laugh.  
  
"You're asking me? I thought you were the judge of that."  
  
"I am. But no one knows you better than yourself. I would not force you to do something you were not prepared for."  
  
"Heh, you could have sure fooled me during that so called practice trial four days ago." He was answered with a snicker.  
  
"Oh, I think that's enough back talk, sirrah. You will contact me through the crystal," there was a pause, "You are sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeesss...!" She was answered with a vehement hiss.  
  
"Very well then. You had better change now." It was too dark to see, but she knew what transformation was taking over her companion: a little taller, a little older, the face features modified a bit... and lastly a warm deep black covered emerald green eyes and the natural tan deepened to hide the scar above them.  
  
"Wish me luck!"  
  
".........Good luck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"And finally I would like to announce that our new DADA teacher ---" Dumbledore broke off as the Great Hall door swung open and a young man stepped into the hall. The headmaster grinned. "-Has just arrived!"  
  
He rose to greet the man who swept down the length of the hall. Soft whispers rose from the tables.  
  
"Hey, he isn't really old."  
  
"Zis iz ze new 'ogwarts teacher? He can't be very far past iz zevenz year!"  
  
"He's really handsome..."  
  
"Shhh, I want to hear."  
  
Hermione watched, slightly surprised. Black, long shaggy hair, part of which was tied into a ponytail at the back of his neck, fell over his face. His skin was a light cinnamon brown. Just as tall as Dumbledore, his dark eyes mirrored the headmaster's twinkle. He wore a billowing cloak over simple muggle clothes and leather boots. The young man, if he heard the whispers, ignored them.  
  
"Look at Snape," Rom murmured to Hermione. Snape's face was distrustful and filled with dislike. But so were most of the teacher's except for the headmaster. If the man noticed this, he ignored it as well and cordially shook hands with all of them.  
  
"Everyone," Dumbledore stated, "Please join me in a warm welcome for Professor Damion Atwell."  
  
"What do you think he'll be like?" Ron muttered softly, clapping with the rest. Hermione shrugged. She had hoping that Lupin would have returned that year.  
  
During the meal Hermione turned back to the teacher's table. Whenever Atwell turned to speak with Professor Sprout on his right, Dumbledore would scrutinize him intently. Dumbledore doesn't seem to know him very well, she pondered. Then why didn't he just choose someone he knew was trustworthy? And.....why does he look so....familiar?  
  
Just as she was wondering this the new teacher looked up and met her gaze squarely. She let out a gasp. It was like everything around here was moving but she was forced out of time. His eyes seemed to bore into hers... she couldn't look away. Suddenly he smiled. He acknowledged her with a nod and then turned back to Dumbledore. Hermione released the breath she had been holding.  
  
"Anything wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food. He seemed to have regained his appetite.  
  
"Huh? Oh... nothing Ron. Just tired," she quickly fibbed.   
  
It seemed like all the professors were going to keep an eye on him... well; she was going to as well! 


	7. Chaos Mage 6

Here's the next chappie!!!!   
  
Thank you, Remmy, jul, Ian, MarySunshine, WolfMoon, Yoshi-fan2003, Lady Phoenix Gryffindor, and Slim for REVIEWING!!!  
  
I'm too lazy to do the diclaimer...  
  
Part VI  
  
Ron surveyed the classroom with a whistle. Dumbledore had forwarned them, of course, that class would become larger... But he hadn't expected this! Some girls in the corner were babbling in French. Next to them a guy with a clearly Aussie accent was arguing with Dean about soccer. All of them still would still wear their original uniforms, so the classroom was filled with red from Durmstrang, blues from Beauxbatons and some school in the Pacific, yellow from an African institute, and the Aussie guy wore a brilliant orange. I wonder if he likes Chudley Canons, Ron thought. There was a redhead in the front who wore a black but wasn't from Hogwarts.  
  
"The Salem school over in America," commented Hermione. "I didn't know they sent students as well."  
  
"Umm, excuse me." Hermione and Ron looked up at a girl who didn't just look a little uneasy, "Is this Professor Atwell's DADA class?"  
  
"Yes it is," Hermione responded. "Sit down with us. I'm Hermione and this is Ron."  
  
"I'm Bruy`ere. Thank you." Her glossy, brown curls bounced around her face as she slid into a chair.  
  
"Bruy`ere? That's French, you're from Beauxbatons?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Yes, but my aunt is English so I can speak without an accent."  
  
"May I please have your attention," A few people jumped. No one had heard the professor come in, "Well I can see that everyone's here. I will be your DADA teacher for just a year. But I've heard that this is not surprising."  
  
A few of the Hogwarts student gave him wry smiles. The others, of course had no idea what he was talking about. His dark eyes swept across the room.  
  
"I was not... informed about you previous lessons. Perhaps you could fill an oblivious teacher in?" He smiled most encouragingly at Neville and couple more of the nervous students  
  
"Uumm, Professor? Last year, we studied mostly curses with Professor Moody. And the year before that it was creatures, like Red Kaps," Parvati offered with a blush.  
  
"Thank you, Parvati. I am going to pick up where you left off then," Atwell glanced around the classroom, "But first I would like to make a request. If you feel more comfortable calling me professor that's fine. But I would prefer to be called just Damion."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows at Hermione. You just had to shrug.  
  
"Well, would every-" Damion was cut of by a shrill squeak. Startled, the class spun around towards the sound. The redhead in the front was wrestling with something in her lap. A sudden blur of black flashed away from her and darted around the room. Hermione stained her neck to see that it was... A ferret?! The classroom fell into pandemonium as papers were thrown everywhere girls screamed as it scampered beneath their desks. A hand flashed out and caught it firmly.  
  
"This little fellow is yours, I presume?" Damion questioned, after calming the ferret. The girl's blush vanished quickly to be replaced by a bold grin.  
  
"Yep. That's Phillip the Ferret. Err, sorry he got away," she apologized.  
  
"You can keep him in here as long as he doesn't distract anyone," he said turning and pulling out a box from behind the desk, "He has volunteered for you, I need to do a demonstration. Your name is...?"  
  
"Lana. Lana Skoriaff." The class murmured as the teacher proceeded to pull her aside and began to undo the twine around the box. Hermione frowned. She had been staring at him for quite a while. He looked almost like... She was quite sure he... Wait a minute, Damion was-Damn it! She shook her head in frustration. Every time she came close to the answer, it seemed to jump just a little farther away from her.  
  
"Very well then," Damion began with a grin, "Who knows what this is?" Ron's hands left his face as he became interested. The teacher was holding a miniature glass top - a Pocket Sneakoscope. To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"It's a Sneakoscope. It lights up and spins whenever there is someone untrustworthy around."  
  
"Correct," He pulled a second gizmo from the box. "And this?" It appeared to be a small compass with a large golden arrow. Bruy`ere answered.  
  
"It's Dark Spells Director. If there is anyone within a mile radius performing a dark spell, it will point at that person or in that direction."  
  
"Correct again. And this?" Ron remembered seeing the same thing on the wall of Mad-Eye Moody's classroom the year before.  
  
"A Foe-Glass. If the owner is going to be attacked, it supposed to show the attackers coming."  
  
"Correct once more!" He pulled out something that a few muggle-born or those taking Muggle Studies identified as a really weird television arial.  
  
"Hey that's a Secrecy Sensor!" Damion grinned over at the Australian guy.  
  
"You're Chu, right?" He got an exuberant nod. "Well you are correct. It picks up concealment spells and lies. And we are going to have some fun with this..." he glanced around the classroom with a huge grin "Lana you start, truth or dare?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hermione had to admit to herself making her way up the hallway that it had been one of the most fun DADA lessons after. Students had fallen roaring with laughter of their seats. For dares Damion had pulled out a surprise: a huge bag of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. After refusing to Truth, quite a few burst out into canary feathers and back. Lana had barely controlled her ferret after it eat a Ton-Tongue Toffee. I wonder how Fred and George completed their shop so quickly, she mused. And I guess Damion isn't so bad... She dug through here book bag for her Potions textbook. It wasn't there. She doubled back towards the classroom.  
  
It wasn't there either. Hermione paused, soft whisperings came from the door behind the teacher's desk. She tip-toed closer to listen.  
  
"...I can do that but..." the voice dropped lower, and couldn't catch all of it, "...it's successful... I have the... ...already suspicious... ...I will..." Then the voice stopped completely. What is doing now-The door swung open.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Damion's voice was soft and congenial , without a hint of threat. His messy black hair looked more disheveled than ever.  
  
"I, uhhh....was just..."  
  
"Keeping an eye on me, and making sure I don't do anything untrust-worthy?" Hermione stared astonished at the man, he can't be seriously...  
  
"I was just looking for my book," She held up the potions book.   
  
"Ah, yes. Potions, I never enjoyed that particular subject. Bad experience with the teacher," he commented walking over and gathering the Dark Detectors.  
  
"Like Snape perhaps?" As soon as she said it, Hermione blushed. She shouldn't talk about the Professors that way! But Damion chuckled.  
  
"Exactly like Snape. Oh where did my Sneakoscope go?"  
  
"Right here, Professor."  
  
"It's Damion, remember. Thank you a very close friend gave it to me, I would hate to lose it."  
  
Hermione left the classroom. More confused than ever. 


	8. Chaos Mage 7

Hullo, people. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so very long. But it's the students' favorite time of the year: EXAMS!!!! *Aaah, run for your life!* And I don't know if I'm going to finish this particular fic because of the upcoming release of the next book, but I wanted to explain why it's called Chaos Mage. Anyway, thank you so much to the people who reviewed. I'M SO HAPPY!!! *muse comes over and slaps her about till she's calm, then turns to the reader: thank you and please forgive the little dear, she's already tried to curse her test papers with her ruler, good thing she's not taking OWLs or NEWTs *   
  
Part VIII  
  
"Albus, that is totally preposterous!" Heads turned as Cornelius Fudge strode into the hall in a furious dispute with Dumbledore. Ron raised an eyebrow. The Minister of Magic had lost a lot of respect after his vehement denial of Voldemorte's return. "I know we should make peace with the giants, but to bring them here?"  
  
"Fudge, as soon as they side with us, they to will be under threat," Dumbledore insisted. "And with this full out war we could more than use their assistance!"  
  
"Use who's assistance, headmaster?" Ron stiffened. Lucius Malfoy slipped into the Great Hall right after Fudge.   
  
"Looking more like a slimy git of a snake than ever," he breathed under his breath.  
  
"I dunno, Ron," Hermione answered him lightly, "I think that would be an unfair comparison for the snake."  
  
"Why except their help, Minister?" Malfoy murmured. "It would become an even greater threat to our students." Dumbledore's eyebrows drew together at this. If he hadn't been who he was, the two would have probably been cursed to bits.  
  
  
  
"No not just the giants' help, but their alliance and friendship." Most of the students who had been watching the discussion from the breakfast table, twisted around as Damion came up, a soft smile on his face. Malfoy gave him a cold stare, but the smile didn't fade.  
  
"And you have become such an authority on relations with giants since when, Mr..."  
  
"Damion. Damion Atwell. I'm the current DADA. During my...earlier years in school I had the most excellent fortune to have a mentor, who was half giant. I would never trade his friendship for anything," Damion replied smoothly.  
  
"Really," Malfoy sneered. "And if there are already Deatheater spies among them? What then Mister Atwell?"  
  
"Oh, I doubt it," was the cool response. "But I suppose you would be the better authority on that than I would." Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you mean to say, Atwell?"  
  
"Why, Mister Malfoy. I meant to say exactly what I did say." Dumbledore lead the rather nervous minister and Malfoy out of the hall and Damion made his way up to the head table. Ron swore that he winked at them as he passed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dungeons, Dragons, Curses, Counter curses, Cackling Audreys... There! Chaos Mages! Hermione slid the extremely thin volume (make that a three-page pamphlet) of the bookshelf. Madame Pince, seeing she had found what she needed, hurried back to her desk. Hermione regarded the cover in puzzlement: The Studies and Findings of Corny Krensky. There was a jotted note in the corner. Please keep in mind this is a completely unproved study of a lunatic. She turned around and brought it back to the table where Ron and Seamus were arguing if the Dingbat really existed. Professor Atw - Damion, she reminded herself, had been teaching them about the legends of the wizarding world.   
  
"Just because it has never occurred or been seen, doesn't mean it can't exist," he had explained that morning. "You need to be prepared for anything. And it will be fun, you would be surprised at what others have claimed to have seen. Take the Dingbat for example..." He had then gone on to assign them all a myth or legend to research, giving Ron the Dingbat after nearly being deafened by enthusiastic begging. He hadn't seemed to mind. Hermione thought he had grinned rather strangely at her when he handed laid hers on the desk.   
  
"This happens to be my favorite, Hermione," he explained softly. "See if you can find anything on the subject."  
  
Chaos mages. What in the world...? There was very little material. She didn't want to bother with that right now, she wanted to know why he reminded her of something she couldn't remember. Also, whom had he been talking to in the back room? With a sigh she settled down to read the rather boring looking pamphlet. What she read, however, caught her interest instantly.  
  
Chaos mages are not bound by the standard rules of magic. In fact they are not controlled by any rules at all. This very rare wizard is capable of bending or breaking the principles of magic to suit their purposes. For example one may be able to throw off the effect of a poison, travel through time without assistance, apparate into warded locations, fly without a broomstick, or be able to make curses and hexes like the Imperio and maybe the Avada Kedavra harmless and useless. In short, they are the epitomy of power controlled only by their own limitations.  
  
These kinds of mages are so rare that that no one has met them face-to-face. I believe that the last known chaos mages to exist were Xanos from Atlantis, Merlin, and Godric Gryffindor founder of Hogwart's School. I also believe that this ability is passed down, not by blood line, but by the training of master to apprentice...  
  
Hermione stared off into space. A thousand ideas whirled around in her head. That guy that kept helping them during the attacks...he was invulnerable to Avada Kedavra! And, and... it would be so wonderful if he was one! Voldemorte could be vanquished for good. He might even be able to find Harry! Damion Atwell, you have done me the best favor!   
  
She didn't see him watching her with dancing eyes behind the bookshelf. She didn't hear his soft chuckle, or his footsteps as he left. She didn't make the connection, as yet, which was what he wanted. Soon, though, he thought. Soon... 


	9. Chaos Mage 8

Whew! Well after being swamped with studying for exams, taking exams, the sweat from those exams, cleaning, chores, and basically desludging my brain from the school year, I'm back. I thought that perhaps I'd stop writing this after the fifth book came out, but after being slightly disappointed with it, and a few encouragements I'll finish it (THANK YOU WolfMoon, Yoshi-fan2003, clingon87, Skysong, kensingtonkid, and Fire-Mage for REVIEWING!!! Fire-Mage, You put this on your favorite stories list?! Thanks and the review was nice too!) So. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own at the moment is a half-finished Sprite... Wait a minute, do I own that?  
  
Ginny sighed as she wandered down the hallway. Ever since Hermione had done that search for Professor Atwell, her brainy friend had not thought of anything but finding their mysterious helper. Ginny just didn't see how it could possibly help them find Harry. Harry...Needless to say, the little redhead still had her crush from the first day she met the famous boy wizard. Where is he, she wondered. Was he kidnapped? Or, did he leave on his own? But why would he do that? BAM. Ginny slammed full force into someone hurrying in the opposite direction. The books in her hands scattered everywhere.  
  
"Oh, I am truly sorry, Miss Ginny. I wasn't paying attention," Damion apologized profusely. Murmuring something softly under his breath, the books flew up and arranged themselves neatly in her arms.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Ginny mumbled almost incoherently. Damion regarded her thoughtfully.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Ginny?" he inquired gently.  
  
"No, sir." But Ginny just seemed to droop when she was reminded why she was depressed.  
  
"Would you come with me a moment, Ginny? I would need some help before my next class." Ginny was about to bluster and say she had homework. Damion smiled. Suddenly homework didn't seem all that important. She trotted after him down the stairs and into the classroom. Dark art detectors, books like Hexes For Beginners, various scribbled notes from students, and (Ginny had to smile) a large basket of Weasley's Wizard wheezes were set around the room.   
  
"I don't know how the other teachers handle this much work," he puffed cheerfully setting down a book bag. "Especially Professor McGonagal, so many students have described to me her reaction to missing work, my impression of her is that of a vexed hen." Ginny chortled, and then fell silent as a sobering thought came to her.  
  
"It's mostly because a lot of them are missing a lot more than work, Professor..." She explained quietly. He glanced at her quickly before turning back to the papers on his desk.  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"Oh, family... friends," Ginny's voice dropped lower and lower.  
  
"From the attacks from Voldemorte?" Ginny gave a little gasp as he said the name, but nodded mutely.  
  
"I'll have to change that," she thought he muttered to himself. "Have you lost anyone, Ginny?"  
  
"No... yes-no, well sorta," Ginny sputtered. There was silence for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No one in my family is ...gone. But I..."  
  
"Someone you know well then?"  
  
"No," Ginny sighed, frustrated. "I don't know him well at all! But I don't think You-Know-Who got him he just disappeared and me and my family are... well, why would he leave?" If Ginny had been less distraught, she might have seen the flash of guilt appear on Damion's face.  
  
"Sometimes," he began slowly, "Sometimes the people close to us don't realize just how much they can hurt you." Ginny sniffed, nodding.  
  
"What did you need me for, Prof-Damion?"  
  
"I need to get something, Ginny. It's hidden in the castle. But, as I am new here and not quite trusted, I need someone like you to help me." The girl stared at him in alarm. He smiled.  
  
"No, Ginny. I am not a Deatheater, I will not make you do anything you don't want to, and I truly want to help you. And, no, I'm not someone like Tom Riddle in any case."  
  
Wh-What?! Ginny thought. Did he just-  
  
"Yes, I did just read your mind." Ginny gaped. He chuckled.  
  
"Well, maybe this may convince you." Slowly a soft mist drifted away from his form, falling away like rain to reveal a pair of bright emerald eyes.  
  
There was a moment of profound silence before Ginny's shriek of surprise and delight shattered the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Astarael's golden eyes gazed down in exhaustion at the cocky old man glaring up at her from his position in the armchair. His wiry hair was wild and tangled and long legs akimbo.  
  
"No! Absolutely NOT! And there is nothing you can do that will make me change my mind." he bellowed.  
  
"Darwin," she sighed, "It's needed now. I am not sending Harry to face him without help. The wizarding world doesn't yet realize what Riddle has accomplished, and as far as I'm concerned, they never will."  
  
"Why can't you just go and finish old Voldie yourself? You're a chaos mage! You can do anything!"  
  
"Because Riddle has already learned how to summon the portal."  
  
"So?"  
  
Darwin," she growled. "If I have to spell it out for you, I will. We, I mean chaos mages, are able to draw magic-"  
  
"From the realm beyond the portal, right?"  
  
"Yes, don't interrupt me. Because the magic in that realm is so different, when drawn into this world, it has no boundaries, hence chaos magic. If two chaos mages in full power clash, the amount of power being transported would... Well, let's just say Atlantis most definitely won't be coming back. I don't want that to happen to England." Darwin was silent for a while, gazing down, though not seeing, the potion stains on his robe.  
  
"So, Riddle will soon know how to draw the power out," he figured tapping his palm thoughtfully. "But then why hasn't this kind of situation happened more often, and why are you sending Harry, still an apprentice, to fight him?"  
  
"Well, have you ever wondered how a chaos mage doesn't go dark?"  
  
"Uuumm..."  
  
"Because the choice each chaos master makes is to pick an apprentice that can handle the power and not abuse it, no matter what. That has prevented any dark mages from rising up. But centuries ago the first mages created an artifact of knowledge of some kind in case a master died before leaving an apprentice. Riddle, unfortunately, found it because of the carelessness of one of my servants."  
  
"And Harry..."  
  
"I am depending on Harry's connection with Riddle. I am hoping that Harry will some how be able to prevent him from accessing too much power."  
  
"But he can't do that unless..."  
  
"He has the other half of the crystal blade to focus his powers, which is in your possession," Astarael finished. Darwin frowned, his shaggy eyebrows drawing together.  
  
"Why don't you just make me give it to you?"  
  
"Oh, Darwin," Astarael gave a tired laugh. "I may not be subject to any rules, but I do have morals. Forcing an old friend to do something he doesn't want is not one of them."  
  
"Hey, watch who you are calling old!"  
  
"I could offer you something in exchange for it."  
  
"Really, " Darwin grinned. He motioned to the expansive mansion they were in. "And what could you possibly offer me that I don't already have?"  
  
"Oh... how about revenge? You were not the best of friends with Riddle in school as I recall."  
  
  
  
"Heh, heh... Now how could I possibly refuse?" 


	10. Chaos Mage 9

Well the creative juices were flowing so I decided to whip out another chapter. (and I was trying to escape from summer assignments...)  
  
Thank you: Hannah Abby (yes Harry is Damion), Yoshi-fan2003, WolfMoon, Skysong, and Fire-Mage (I'll miss your reviews while your on vacation! ^_^) for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ____________________________ --You fill in this blank.  
  
"WHAT!" roared Sirius, "Ginny's missing?" Dumbledore nodded soberly. Mrs. Weasley buried her face in her hands, and her husband tried to comfort her.  
  
"For all we know she could still be in the castle, right?" Lupin inquired. Dumbledore denied this.  
  
"The Marauder's Map witch Sirius and Lupin were kind enough to show me has no sign of Ginny anywhere. After she took out a very old book on the defenses and protections around Hogwarts, she just disappeared." Babble broke out among the teachers present at the emergency meeting. Madame Maxime made several suggestions, only to be drowned out by Professor McGonagal's angry shouts at a sneering Snape. There were only two students there with them in Dumbledore's office. Hermione turned to Ron who just stood there shocked, his face deathly pale.   
  
"There is also the fact that our Professor of the DADA is missing at well. He had wanted the book Ginny got hold of earlier in the year, but I would not let him have it," Dumbledore informed them.  
  
"ATWELL!" now it was Hagrid's turn to get angry. "I knew he was not to be trusted from the start! If he harms one hair on that girl's head I'll-I'll-" Maxime and the new headmaster of Durmstrang. Yorn Kostroph, attempted to calm him down. As Hagrid's arm spun about like a windmill the Marauder's Map floated gently of Dumbledore's desk and over near the door. With a sigh Hermione bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Ron, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley suddenly called them. "Please go back to the Common Room." The two reluctantly obeyed.   
  
"Oh," Hermione suddenly stopped short a few feet away from the closing gargoyle to the Headmaster's office. "I forget to give them the Map... Uhh, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ron answered her numbly.  
  
"What's the password to get back in?"  
  
"I dunno." Ron gazed back at the gargoyle, then to the Map in her hands, then to-wait! Hermione was glowering up at the immovable gargoyle.  
  
"Hermione!" Her head jerked around to catch the silvery glow from the parchment. She rolled it out flat. They watched breathless as new lines appeared on the map. Curving around the very door Ron and Hermione were in front of a stairway sketched itself out till it met a corridor, and stopped. Two dots stood on the miniscule threshold: Ginny Weasley and Damion Atwe-It suddenly stopped, and the name erased. Now the person walking beside Ginny was... Harry Potter!  
  
"Professor! PROFESSOR!" Hermione gave the gargoyle a desperate kick. "Open up or I'll turn you into rubble!"  
  
"They can't hear us 'Mione," Ron breathed. He watched the moving dots. "Hermione, the entrance to this looks like... It's right here!" He pointed to the opposite wall. On the Map it showed them stopping at the wall and saying "Please open." No sooner did the words leave his mouth when the wall melted and there were stairs leading upward. Hermione and Ron stared at one another, their eyes wide, for a moment.  
  
"Come on!" They vanished around the spiral staircase, the wall building itself up behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is all in preparation, Wormtail?" Voldemorte hissed out at his servant. He did not turn to look at Pettigrew's shivering form, but watched instead the fearsome glow flowing off the door. This door wasn't in the wall leading into another room. Instead its threshold was at his feet in the center of the floor. Strange runes shimmered over its surface.   
  
"They await your orders, my lord."  
  
"Good." Voldemorte turned and gazed out onto the great expanse magicked near the Riddle house. It teemed with every manifestation of evil imagined. Vampires, trolls, rebel goblins, giants, dementors (There was quite an open space around them, none of the other's wanted to come near), werewolves, acromantulas, runespoor (three-headed snakes), Red Caps, hinky-punks, boggarts, banshees, warped mummies, poltergeists, his faithful Deatheaters, and so many other strange monsters that there were no names for. His thin white lips curved into a smile.  
  
"Soon, Dumbledore. Soon I will strike you down and that troublesome boy Potter. And as for your masked helper... I know now how to deal with him." He let out a cry of triumph. Nothing, no one would stop him now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep below Hogwarts Harry reeled and stumbled against the wall, clutching his scar. Ginny gave a cry and rushed over to him, begging to know what was wrong. Harry gasped out struggling to catch his breath as if he had just run from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade and back again. Finally the pain receded.   
  
"We've gotta hurry, He's already completed his army, and he will soon know how to open the portal..."  
  
"What portal?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'll explain later." The pair continued down the winding twisting corridor. Ginny kept sneaking glances at Harry, even though she had gotten quite a good look when he had transformed...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
The mist had melted away from Harry and he felt life he had just removed a thick muffler away from his face. Glancing up nervously he wondered what Ginny's reaction would be... A small cannonball of head hair and black robes slammed into him.  
  
"HARRY!"   
  
"Ginny..." Harry choked, "Ginny, I can't breathe..." Realizing what she was doing Ginny quickly scrambled away from the tight embrace she had been giving him, blushing furiously, bumping into the desk, and narrowly missing the basket of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.   
  
"Harry," she sputtered looking anywhere but at him, "I'm so glad you're back. S-sorry I..." Harry laughed.  
  
"I was sorta afraid you'd slap me instead, Ginny." She stared at him. His messy black hair had gotten even longer, falling over his face, but never hiding his emerald eyes. He was watching her puzzled. But there was a gentle smile on his face. He leaned down to help her off the floor. His face was about a foot away from hers now. They both blushed and scrambled to their feet.  
  
"Uuummm.... Why would I slap you?"   
  
"Well, you seemed to be angry with me for leaving."  
  
"Just you wait till Ron and Hermione get their hands on you."  
  
"I'll bet..." There was silence for a while.  
  
"Where... Where were you Harry?"  
  
"I'll explain later," he began, heading for the door. "But Ginny..." He turned to face her.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
If they had had time, Harry would have loved to explore some of the objects lining the walls. There were large ornate doors leading off into rooms that looked extremely tempting. Various weapons were hung along the walls, some looking huge enough for a giant to wield. There were crystals hovering in midair throwing sparkles all over the walls. There were a few pensieves, too. One said Merlin on it. Oh, how he wanted to explore that! Finally he and Ginny reached the end of the hallway. On the step leading up to the largest pair of door yet there was a large stone lion. Ginny gave it a wondering look as they passed. Harry reached for the large bronze doorknob.  
  
  
  
"And where, ggrrrr, do you think you're going....gggrrrrrr?" Spinning around Harry and Ginny were face to face with the huge red golden eyes of the statue, its marble tail swing back and forth, its teeth looking quite sharp despite being merely stone... 


	11. Chaos Mage 10

Oh my aching head... I mean really, writer's block shouldn't hurt this much! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Anyway here is the next chapter. BTW if anything gets confusing please tell me, I wrote this in a spurt of inspiration...   
  
A VERY BIG THANKS TO:  
  
Jordan~ Thank you, I'm writing more.  
  
Laterose~ If you think it sucks, please tell me why. That goes for anyone else.  
  
WolfMoon~ Thanks for reviewing, and here's another cliffie. I read some of yours, they're pretty good!  
  
Skysong~ No, it isn't Dumbledore's gargoyle. Err, not the lion. The one Hermione was kicking was D's.  
  
Fire-Mage~ Thank you! And I hope you enjoy your vacation! ^_^  
  
theauthorthatwrites~ Glad you are happy! If I do leave you behind TELL ME. And I hope this chappie is longer.  
  
Crystal-potter~ I appreciate it.  
  
Ian~ What's weird? The grrrowling character, or everything in general?  
  
Elessar~ Teehee... they won't run away, but I am a Harry and Ginny fan.  
  
gaul~ Thank you very much, come back again!  
  
howling wolf~ I know, aren't I so evil! And here's another! ^_^  
  
Anora~ I appreciate it, and I'll work on the spell lines.  
  
Part X  
  
"Hurry up, Hermione!" Hermione never knew Ron could sprint that fast. He probably has practice escaping from being part of the twins trick experiments, she thought. Doors and artifacts whizzed by them, or do we whiz by them? Hermione wondered, as they made their way as quickly as possible down the corridor. BOOF - BAM - THUD. Hermione looked up dizzily from where she had collided and fallen over Ron.  
  
"Oh sorry, Ron, I wasn't looking-"  
  
"HARRY! GINNY! Wha-What are you..." Ron's shout interrupted her and brought her attention over to a madly giggling Ginny, a red-faced Harry, and a medium-sized stone lion that had the most hilarious expression of stubbornness above folded arms... errr, paws.  
  
"Oh, as you can see, we are having the most delightful argument with our thick skulled, stone headed friend here," Harry snapped sarcastically, completely ignoring the fact Ron hadn't seen him for four months.  
  
"Grrr! I resent that comment!"  
  
"Well, it's true," Ginny managed to get out before dissolving into helpless laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor Dumbledor', sir, where 'Ermione 'n' Ron?" Hagrid asked twisting around to look at the headmaster as they entered the Great Hall. Dumbledore glanced at the Gryffindor table. For a moment he looked extremely worried. Then Fawkes floated down to his shoulder, trilling softly in his ear. There was a small roll of parchment in his beak. He unrolled it quickly, Fawkes didn't usually deliver messages...  
  
~Remember me Albus? Your four missing students are quite all right, except suffering annoyance due to a certain stone lion, which I introduced you to many years ago. I will wait for you and the others outside the sealed door. And be quick, dear Voldie's army is on its way. ~  
  
It was not signed, but Albus knew whom it was from.  
  
"After all these years," he murmured with a smile. But down to business, even she would not joke about the advancing army. "Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, be so kind as to follow me. Madame Maxime, Mr. Kostroph, and McGonagal, please stay here and prepare the students and staff for an oncoming attack. The Aurors should sort them into groups and teach them the rest of the necessary spells we taught them this year" his voice saddened "I hate including them in this, but we are going to need everyone's cooperation if we are to survive this..."  
  
The others stared after him openmouthed for a few minutes. Suddenly McGonagal snapped back into reality.  
  
"Students, staff!" Everyone's heads swerved to look at her. "Please organize into groups of roughly ten. Aurors, take over! Prefects and Head boy and girl make a thorough round of the school, make sure everyone, and I mean everyone, is in the Great Hall." She beckoned the Weasley twins aside. They had volunteered to help at the school after Ginny's 'disappearance.'  
  
"In the memory of all our... interesting times together during school," she began coolly. Fred and George glanced at each other apprehensively. "I wanted to ask you a favor... ...I would like to purchase the entire contents of your shop, and your assistance with some pranks." Fred looked like someone had jammed a ton of Canary Creams in his mouth...  
  
"Who. Are. You. And. What. Have. You. Done. To. McGonagal?!" he choked.  
  
"Hell has frozen over!!!" George gasped.  
  
"Not at all, George. And that's Professor McGonagal to you, Fred. There are a few Deatheaters who I'm sure would enjoy your... ...toys." Such were the expressions on her former students faces that she almost felt sorry for the Deatheaters. Almost, but not quite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scarhead! GGRRrrrrrr..."  
  
"Idiot lion!"  
  
"Numb-, grrrr, -skull human!"  
  
"Look who's talking, granite brains!"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"SSTTOOOOOOPP IITT!" Harry and the lion ceased their fierce argument to stare at Hermione.  
  
"Grrrr, the little lioness has a powerful roar," the lion muttered. Ron was just gaping at her.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you could shout that loud, Hermione." Paying no attention to him she swung around to face Harry.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked in a deadly whisper. Harry stared at her warily. He had seen a similar expression on Astarael's face a month ago, and not answering her correctly was not a good idea. He shifted into 'Damion' and back.  
  
"Right here," he said simply. There was silence before she grabbed him into a tight hug.  
  
"Glad you're back, Harry. Mind you, I want a full explanation later..."  
  
"Glad to see you, mate," Ron croaked, offering a hand which Harry gave a grateful squeeze. "I'm gonna hunt you down after Hermione is finished with you."  
  
"So, ummm, why were you," Hermione shot the lion a glance, "Who exactly...?" The lion in question stepped forward.  
  
"Leo Esquire, at your service," he purred, "Guardian of the Sealed Doors. And may I say you have the most majestic roar I have ever heard. Grrrrr."  
  
"Uuuhh..." Hermione stared at it. Exactly what do you say when a large stone statue of a lion tells you it likes how you shout? Ron and Harry traded grins and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Very original names I'm sure..." Harry muttered, earning himself a glare from Leo.  
  
"You see, Madame," Leo addressed Hermione. "This blockhead, grrr, the boy, not the same human of your lovely gender-"  
  
"So where did you pick up the womanizing lion esquire?" Ron asked under his breath. Harry just shook his head with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"-Wants to enter these two doors which I have sworn a solemn oath not to let anyone in. You see the problem. Grrrrr."   
  
"I'm sure there is a very good reason he wants to pass," Hermione said, looking over at Harry.  
  
"Oh, I am wasting time and Astarael is going to kill me-"  
  
"What? Grrrr! What did you say?!"  
  
"I said Astarael is going to kill me if I waste too much time!"  
  
"Who is Astarael?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"She has been my teacher and slavedriver for the last few months."  
  
"GRRRR! Do not refer to the mistress in that tone! But, grrrr, you say you are her apprentice?"  
  
"Yeah." Leo said nothing for a while.  
  
"Then, grrr... ...I think... I can let you pass..."  
  
"About time!" cried Harry. Leo turned and placed a paw on the door handle and growled something unintelligible. Slowly the door opened into a dark room. The only light came from a jagged piece of crystal suspended over a pattern on the floor. To one side there was an etching of a sun, on the opposite side there was one of the moon.  
  
"That looks like part of a sword." Ron stated.  
  
"It is, grrr. Part of the ultimate weapon for a chaos mage."  
  
"Chaos mage... Chaos mage! Harry, are you-"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, he is," chirped Ginny. Harry kneeled down without answering. He was intrigued by the design on the floor.  
  
"Alright," he said straightening. "Ginny I need you to stand here" he motioned to the moon "And would you just repeat after me... Nothing too drastic should happen."  
  
"Uummm... Harry?" Ron asked, eyeing the crystal nervously. "Are you sure about this? I mean 'Mione or I can help you. What's supposed to happen anyway?"  
  
"No, Ron," Harry sighed. "It has to be Ginny."  
  
"Why?" Hermione inquired. Harry, to her astonishment, turned scarlet.  
  
"Well you see," he started. Ron and Ginny were looking very puzzled.  
  
"I'll tell you later, OK? Just not now, please," he begged.  
  
"Uh... 'kay." Ginny stood quietly in the center of the moon while Harry occupied the sun. He began to chant, his hands nearly cupping the piece of sword in front of him. Every few words he'd pause so Ginny could repeat them. The crystal began to spin and grow brighter, throwing their faces into sharp contour. Soon all that Ron and Hermione could see of the pair were dark silhouettes. Then an explosion of light filled the room.  
  
The crystal dropped and pealed out like a bell when it hit the floor. Ginny and Harry were flung outward. Leo dashed forward and caught Ginny's robes before she hit the wall behind her. Hermione screamed.  
  
  
  
"HARRY!" 


	12. Chaos Mage 11

This @#*$%! computer hates me!!!!! I think that the whole $#@*($% &#^%! internet hates me!!!!!! Everyone asks me to update sooner, so I rush to write out another story like a good little author... And guess what! The &$@& internet decides to act like a --- all of this is censored --- * muse Tikki scampers up and jabs a finger towards the reviews, K.E. stops to avidly read them... * sniff...sniff... wahhaaaahhaaaaa... You reviewed!!! I feel so loved!   
  
Thank you to:  
  
Jess S ~ Thank you, Astarael and Leo are my original characters, I am thrilled that you like them!  
  
Anora ~ Thank you! * grins back *  
  
athenakitty ~ You'll see ^_^  
  
Tessa ~ Wow! That's a really big complement! There are 2 other stories that I think are just the best. I put them on my favorites list, check them out!  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur ~ Glad you like it, sorry about the delay...  
  
crystal potter ~ Here's more, and I've started on the next chappie so it shouldn't be too long.  
  
gaul ~ I really, really appreciate it!  
  
PheonixPadfoot89 ~ Thank you!!!!!!  
  
Tania Nightqueen ~ Unfortunately I've not been able to read Dragonlance. (I could never figure out which book came first) I did make Astarael up myself, but I'm not surprised there is a similar character from somewhere...  
  
keebler-elmo ~ I'm one of those people who blame the lagging updates on my computer. Heck, you would too if yours was a decade old, at least. As for Ginny and Harry being soul-mates * grin grin GRIN * Now that would be telling... teeheee...VERY good guess!!!!!!  
  
WolfMoon ~ Hello! You'll see what happens, sorry about the update, and your story was great, keep it up!!!  
  
howling wolf ~ I hope you'll come back!  
  
Death's little side kick ~ Ah, I was wondering if I'd loose anyone about the chaos mage thing. Basicly a chaos mage can do anything. i.e. Avada Kedavra isn't supposed to have any countercurse, a chaos mage can. You can't fly without a broom, a chaos mage can, etc. I hope you get it...  
  
  
  
OK then next chapter... Whoa, I'm almost finished with this fic! So maybe two more chapters after this... perhaps an epilogue.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ................................................... I mimed at the computer, use your imagination, do you think I really own Harry Potter? Or anything else that is remotely familiar for that matter?  
  
"Phillip! Phillip, you stupid ferret, where are you?" Lana Skoriaff scrambled around the astronomy tower. Why now of all times did her pet want to play hide and seek? Squeaking sounded from rafters below. Diving down she caught him before he could go any further.   
  
"You want to get us killed? Oh, no! I was supposed to be in the Great Hall an hour ago!" Taking the steps three-by-three, she nearly ran over a pair lugging up a chest.  
  
"Whoa, another redhead." George frowned at her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the Great Hall, I had to find Phillip!"  
  
""Well," said Fred with a shrug, "You had better stay with us. Too late to make it down there safely."  
  
"Yeah, grab the package there, please." Lana did as George asked and followed them back up the steps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sirius jogged after Dumbledore. The corridor wound about on itself doors and hallways branching of. He and Lupin were straining their necks to see every bit; they never knew this was here. Harry, he pondered, where are you and what are you doing? If you got yourself into trouble I'm going to kill you...  
  
Dumbledore trotted up to a set of stairs. There was someone waiting for them. The women looked up through strands of long white hair, but she didn't look any older than mid-twenties! As molten gold eyes swept over all of them in turn, Sirius felt like he was being examined beneath a muggle X-ray. She lingered longest on Dumbledore. Finally she swept down the stairs to greet him, a rather impudent grin suddenly transforming her grim features.  
  
"Dumbledore, you made it! My, my," she leaned forward examining him, "You got older and decided to grow a beard!"   
  
"Well, we all can't stay eternally young, Astarael," Albus chuckled. "And what have you done with my students? It was rather rude of you to steal them away without asking." The others gaped.  
  
"Steal? Little me? That's a naughty word, I was merely borrowing them."   
  
Sirius heard Lupin snort and silently agreed with him. Standing just a few inches above the headmaster this woman was far from little! But something then hit him.   
  
"Students? Ya mean yur be'ind Harry, Ginny, Ron, 'n' Hermione missin?!" Hagrid roared, beating him to the punch. The woman raised a single eyebrow at him.  
  
"Certainly. But they're not missing as I know exactly where they are-" No sooner were the words out of her mouth when the doors burst open and a body tumbled through head over heels and landed at her feet. Harry gazed up at her disorientated, pushing his long hair from his face. Ron, Hermione and Ginny sprinted out after him.  
  
"HARRY!" Sirius shouted dumbfounded.  
  
"Heh, well you certainly took your time, Harry," Astarael surveyed her student with a fiendish smile. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the 'backfire' didn't I?" Harry lurched to his feet.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" He scowled.  
  
"Only a couple hundred times."  
  
"Ron! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley rushed forward to embrace her son and daughter, also giving Hermione a squeeze. Mr. Weasley was right behind her. She would have also hugged Harry but stopped. He was paying no attention to any of them.   
  
Astarael held a slender shard out to him. Sirius stared. His godson's eyes were glowing as he took it! Leo the stone lion trotted up, the second in his mouth. Piecing the two crystals together they merged with a soft hum that made the entire room vibrate. A mist curled and twisted around one end forming an ornate hilt. It continued to glow slightly. Harry then slid it into a sheath hanging from his belt none of them had noticed until now.  
  
"Finished," he whispered.  
  
"Not yet," Astarael murmured in reply.   
  
"HARRY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Sirius crushed him in a bear hug and nearly deafened Harry's left ear.  
  
"Hello, I'm glad to see you, too, Sirius," Harry wheezed with whatever remaining air he had.  
  
"Look I hate to break up this little reunion," Astarael interrupted, not sounding sorry at all, "But Hogwarts will be receiving some unwelcome visitors, oh" she looked at a purple muggle digital watch "right about now' suddenly the foundations shuddered "and we should really get going."  
  
Dmbledore, who had been passively sucking a lemon drop with Fawkes on the bottom step, snapped out of his reverie. Ginny gave a little squeak and toppled off her perch on Leo. Snape jerked and clutched the Deathmark on his arm.  
  
"Come on then," Hagrid roared "Questions later! Let's go show some Deatheaters what Hogwarts is made of!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all made their way as quickly as possible to the Great Hall. It seemed like forever but it only took a few minutes. Dumbledore nodded in approval. The bodies of several goblins and Red Caps outside the Hogwarts doors were proof to the skill of the Hogwarts students. Hagrid's jaw dropped the entire grounds was covered in a wild mass of enemy soldiers. The sky was filled with vampires, banshees, and Deatheaters on brooms. Astarael whistled softly, impressed. Voldie darling really knew how to show force. But he's not the only one, she thought with an inward snicker. She turned to Leo, who had followed them.  
  
"Leo, you think you could invite a couple of our, mmmmm... friends to a party?" She gave him a secret wink. After standing to attention (or trying to anyway) Leo darted off along the wall onto the grounds. Snape gave her a confused look. Astarael grinned at him,  
  
"You'll see." McGonagal rushed over.  
  
"Dumbledore we can't-Harry! Who is she? And What..." Dumbledore grinned.  
  
"Later, Minerva. Snape, Hagrid, please take positions. Sirius, Lupin, the Weasley twins are up in the astronomy tower, please lend them a hand. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley please help the students." Everyone cast a last look at Harry and Astarael before hurrying to do as they were asked. Then Hermione screamed.  
  
"LOOKOUT!" A huge troll stormed towards them, several Deatheaters behind it using it as a shield as they shot of curses. Ron gropes for his wand but...  
  
SSHHHOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!........ A sudden explosion of light passed him like the energy from a beam laser before completely annihilating the oncoming foe, wiping them away from the face of the earth like just so much dust. A huge scar was burned into the ground, the soil there still smoking... Ron slowly turned to gape at Astarael. Her hand was raised rigidly out in front of her. Her palm still glowing. She shook it vigorously and twisted to relive herself from the kinks in her spine. She strode passed him onto the grounds. The strangest light enveloped her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the warm up boys! Now let's get cracking!" She crowed. Lightening flashed around her fingers as if they were toys and all of her attention was on the army.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione cried. The woman paused. "You're a chaos mage, too? How can you do that?!"  
  
A chuckle answered her.  
  
"Just wait till you see what I taught your friend Harry to do!" Ginny, Ron, and Hermione spun around; Harry was nowhere to be found.  
  
"He went that way," Astarael pointed off towards the Forbidden Forest. She suddenly rose up into the air and shot towards the lake, calling after them, "Be careful!"  
  
"Without a broom," Ginny gaped, staring up at her.  
  
"Come on," Ron murmured, "We're not letting Harry run off again!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry skimmed unnoticed across the ground. He was invisible, flying low above the grass. Get to him, he thought, I have to get to Voldemorte. He knew that as long as His teacher was back at Hogwarts his friends were more than safe. But Voldemorte... He had to stop him before he arrived at the battleground. He is not going to hurt any more people! I'm not going to lose any more people that are important to me! Determined, the boy, now a young man, followed the snake's slight tug in his mind. This would be the last time he faced his parents' murderer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had nearly made it to the edge of the forbidden forest. Hermione's idea to summon Harry invisibility cloak from where ever it had been was an excellent idea. Ginny was panting. Finally they were there.  
  
"Now what," Hermione asked, peering anxiously through the tree limbs.  
  
"Uuumm..." To be quite honest Ron had no clue. There was no sign of Harry anywhere. A twig snapped behind them.  
  
"Petrificus Totalis!" Ginny gasped out hitting the Deatheater squarely in the face.  
  
"Inflamera, expelliarmus!" Hermione quickly gathered her wits. Ron dispatched a few more with jinxes... And turned to find himself face-to-pincers with an acromantula... 


	13. Chaos Mage 12

My hands hurt...Well here is the last chapter of the fic! If I wasn't exhausted (it's 2:00 A.M.) I could weep. This chapter is extra long, call it a grand finale. I will be writing an EPILOGUE. It will explain all the loose ends, and provide a sweet (or at least I hope) ending. I will also be thanking you wonderful reviewers then! So please enjoy this chappie and review to tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!!  
  
No disclaimer this time. It's getting redundant.  
  
Ron froze. The pincers clicked menacingly not more than six inches from his face. Not... good. Some part of Ron that was still in control screamed at him to move, to lift his wand, to do something. It seemed like was a block of cement. The creature reared back to strike. He heard Hermione and Ginny screaming at him to move. They were too far away and they couldn't help him since he was between them and the acromantula. It shot forward...  
  
Then it stopped releasing the most horrible scream they had ever heard. After a moment it collapsed in a heap of tangled spidery legs. The centaur yanked his javelin from the furry body. Ron's numb mind did a double take. Centaur?!! Hermione and Ginny nearly slammed into him from behind.   
  
"Firenze?" Hermione breathed. She could remember this centaur from her first year in the Forbidden Forest. "Wha-What are you doing here?"  
  
"I would think that would be obvious, little one," answered Firenze. "I and the rest of my kind are here to ally ourselves against this Voldemorte."  
  
"But, but you don't really like humans," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"True." A second deep voice sounded behind Firenze. A second centaur with a roan body cantered up. "Most of us dislike any contact with your race, but we hate the Dark Lord. Besides" he added with a centaur's grim smile "The stone idiot didn't really leave us a choice."  
  
"I heard that, grrooowwlll," Leo grumbled, appearing behind them. At the sight of the lion Ron jerked out of his stunned reverie.   
  
"Where were you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Getting everyone, ggrrr, to help, ggrrr." He responded triumphantly. "The wizards aren't the only ones that will face this army."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will see," Firenze stated. "Will your friend be all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron croaked. He swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine." The centaur standing besides Firenze turned to the forest behind them. More centaurs appeared. They were bearing strong crossbows and spears, there faces set.   
  
"Come, my friends," he declared. "Mars hangs low in the evening sky, it is now time for us to set our stargazing aside. Let us fight with Orion's skill and the full moon's fierceness!"   
  
He was met with a triumphant shout. A great force thundered out of the woods. The three Hogwarts student stood in astonishment as they realized there were other forms there. As they stumbled out onto the open ground they saw unicorns gallop toward Voldemorte's forces, spiraled horns lowered and flashing hooves ready. It seemed that even this most pure of creatures would resist. There was a shriek as a Deatheater crashed to the ground, the hippogriff above ready to attack again should he get up. There was a roar followed by an avalanche of flame.  
  
"Dragons," Ginny choked out.  
  
Their rippling hides flashed as their batlike wing caused gale force winds, roaring in fury. Fairies and pixies did a part as they darted about blinding the Deatheaters and distracting the goblins. Hermione could have sworn she saw a sphinx pounce on a group of hinkypunks, sending them screaming back into the lake... Into the waiting tridents of the mermaids. Many were attacking those the land creatures had driven into the water. Other's aimed their weapons into the airborne fighters. Some had risen out of the water as the seamonster they rode tackled. Dementers dispersed as multiple patronuses from the Hogwarts appeared side-by-side with a flock of trilling phoenixes. These were only a handful of the magical creatures and peoples that were storming Voldemorte's army. Ron and Ginny could also see dwarves, thestrals (flying horses), ghosts, some giants, veela and their close cousins the nymphs, leprechauns, gnomes, and audreys. Hermione gave a cry of delight as she saw a small troop of house elves among the gnomes.  
  
Leo the stone statue smirked. The Dark Lord had assembled his dark army. Now the forces of light had given them their very, grrrooowwlll, eager response. He glanced up at a figure hovering over the battlefield, raining a fierce blaze of light that destroyed every member of the dark army it touched. He let out a soft growl. Mistress Astarael had been waiting to show all the dark wizards what she had thought of them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whooohoooo!" Sirius howled as he sent a Deatheater spinning of the ramparts, unable to see or breathe because of the large glob of extra-sticky, expanding bright pink bubblegum that Sirius had thrown at his face. "Where did you get this, you guys?"  
  
George grinned as he and Lana heaved a batch of Hyper-Extra-Bouncy-Sure-To-Knock-Your-Enemies-Out-Ping-Pong-Balls over the side and zooming like Snitches to cause some more confusion... and painful lumps on the noggin.   
  
"Why, from our source of inspiration, of course," Fred gave him a respectful bow. "I only wish we had know sooner that you were Padfoot and Moony." Ron had told them earlier in the year about Sirius and Lupin.  
  
"Glad to be of service boys," Lupin chuckled. One of the balls had hit a Deatheater full force in the face, and his sensitive werewolf nose told him it was Lucius Malfoy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny had darted away from the other two. A certain pale blond Deatheater had caught her attention. As quietly as she could, Ginny snuck after him. It's too bad he's like his father, she thought with an inward sigh. Draco Malfoy paused behind a centaur and a winged horse that were facing off against a group of goblins. He raised his wand after a moment ready to take them unawares.  
  
"Hold it right there, Draco Malfoy," Ginny hissed in his ear, her wand slipping around to press against his throat.  
  
"Why if it isn't Weasel's little sister," He spat out angrily, "What are you gonna do, stand there and wait for Potty to save you?" Suddenly he twisted around taking her unawares. Ginny slammed into the tree behind them.   
  
"Stupify!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" The spells conflicted in the air before glancing off among the trees. Ginny scrambled to her feet. She and Draco circled, wands following the other's movements carefully.  
  
"You have some guts, little mudblood," he taunted.   
  
"Mudblood, huh? Coming from you, that's a compliment. A mudblood is much better than a-" Ginny proceeded to use language that would make the twins blush.  
  
"Really? You're just a stupid little Gryffindor, and you'll pay for the leniency you and the other houses insist on. Mudbloods, muggles, and especially muggle lovers are pathetic little pieces of s***. People like you don't deserve to be wizards!" Ginny flushed at the intended jibe at her father, but that was immediately increased by a surge of anger.  
  
"And people, if you possibly can be people, don't deserve to live! Reducto!" Draco also shouted out a hex. This time Ginny's went wide, but his hit her straight in the chest. She got blasted up into the air before the ground rushed up to hit her face. Gasping and choking Ginny groped desperately for her wand that was nowhere to be found. Draco stood over her.  
  
"Any last words, muggle-lover? I'll earn my way into the ranks for this," he sneered.  
  
"Yeah, I hope when Voldemorte" Draco started to hear her say the name "Tells you you're the best Deatheater you believe him. He'll probably kill you off a week later."  
  
"The Dark Lord wouldn't do that," he responded coldly, but he had hesitated. He's been thinking about this, Ginny realized.   
  
"Oh, really? When he's finished with you, or he thinks you're a threat, you're only so much garbage after that. That goes for your family, too. Someday he'll kill you're mom and dad when he doesn't want them anymore." Malfoy sneered, but it wasn't very convincing. Ginny grabbed a handful of dirt and performed the classic trick: she twisted and threw it up into Draco's eyes, blinding him for a moment. Ginny scrambled to her feet and grabbed her wand. He glared up at her. " Expelliarmus!" his wand flew into her hand "Do you really think that the Dark Lord cares, Malfoy? After he kills off everyone you think is 'unsuitable' for magic, he'll just want to get rid of everyone who does. How would you feel to be like those house elves you treat so badly?"   
  
Malfoy tried to tackle her, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't use her wand. Then all he saw was Ginny's fist flashing up to meet his face...  
  
"That was for Harry, Malfoy," she panted. Malfoy did not look up at her. Suddenly Ginny realized the best thing she could do was to leave him. To let his doubt consume him until he wasn't so sure he wanted to join You-Know-Who.   
  
"I feel sorry, for you," Ginny murmured as she snapped his wand. "Think about the choice you'll be making. Perhaps, if you make the right decision, you will know what it's like to be held in respect by someone who cares. Not held in regard as a tool by a monster..."  
  
Ginny turned and started to run deeper into the Forbidden Forest, her thoughts turning to Harry. Draco remained behind as a thousand confusing emotions flooded through him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron ducked the curse that had been flung at him. Hermione was right beside him. They were nearing the castle. Ron could see the headmaster and the other teachers fighting the attackers at the main gates. Several shadows shot over them. Ron spun around to retaliate against the new enemy.  
  
"Stop!" Hermione called. "They're Aurors!" She was right. To Ron's amazement Fudge and a few members of the Ministry of Magic landed in as dignified a heap as they could manage. Fudge jogged over to Dumbledore huffing and puffing, but with a very determined expression.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore..." Fudge hesitated, then as a curse came close enough to take his head off, he swallowed and finished his sentence. "I'm pleased to say that more is on the way!" And with that he and the others turned to join the teacher's ranks. Mad-Eye Moody was standing beside McGonagal, a huge grin twisting his face and his magical eye going haywire. Wow, thought Ron, who knew Fudge had it in him! Suddenly an explosion shook the ground and sent debris flying everywhere.  
  
"RON!" Hermione's scream hovered in the air as she saw him fall and disappear. Oh, no. Oh, please... please let him be all right! She scrambled over the unearthed boulders that were in her way, blasting the ones that were too large. "Ron, Ron please answer me!"  
  
There was no answer. Oh, where oh where is he? A still body and a sight of red hair--Ron!!! Hermione tried as hard as she could to get him conscious, but not even the enervate spell worked. Her eyesight became blurry as tears filled her eyes. He couldn't be...  
  
"Something wrong, Miss Hermione?" It was Astarael.  
  
"Help him! Help Ron!" Hermione screamed frantically. Astarael regarded her gravely with golden eyes from where she floated in the air, a soft aura of gold illuminating her.  
  
"I can't help him." Hermione stared at her in horror. Suddenly Harry's teacher grinned. "He's only winded."  
  
Ron groaned and rubbed his forehead. What a hell of a headache.   
  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione nearly squeezed the breath back out of him. "I thought you had... had, well... left me alone..." she finished lamely. Ron stared, slightly dazed from flying through the air, but was still able to register the fact Hermione as sobbing. He gave her a swift hug as she helped him back up. He took her hand.  
  
"No, Hermione. We're gonna survive this. And we'll do it together." Hermione smiled and turned with Ron to hurry back and lend some extra help to the teachers. They didn't let go of each other's hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemorte stood in a clearing, a fierce red glow pouring from a pair of rune covered doors before him. He could feel it. He could feel the infinite power now available at his fingertips. No one could stop him now, not even the forces that challenged his army. He would be the supreme master once and for all.  
  
"No one can s-stop me now!" he hissed triumphantly to Nagini.  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Out of nowhere a ball of crackling white lightning flew out at the Dark Lord striking against the Doors. "Potter..." Voldemorte needed no magic to tell him who it was. With scarlet eyes flaming he swirled around. Gathering up his new power he through it out in a large destructive blast where Potter's voice had called.  
  
"Tut, tut... Very sloppy, my dear Voldie." Voldemorte's slitted eyes widened. Not only was Harry floating in mid-air above him, but also he had escaped from the blast completely unscathed. Harry continued to mock him. "Really Tom, you may have the same power that I do but you obviously have no idea how to use it."  
  
"Don't call me that," Voldemorte hissed. Harry smirked.  
  
"It is your real name, so I shall call you by it. Or do you prefer Moldie Voldie?" Voldemorte in fury released yet another blast of destructive power. He missed once more. Come on now, Harry thought as he dodged out of the way with quidditch reflexes. Keep him angry, don't let him get a good shot. And I absolutely must avoid a direct struggle of powers! Astarael had warned Harry what would happen if the powers collided...  
  
"My, my such a bad shot," Harry taunted. He then swung around and blasted off to one side, near the doors. Voldemorte lost his balance. But how, how do I defeat him if I can't shoot him directly? His adversary had retreated near the threshold of the doorway. He had stopped firing blasts seeing that it didn't work. The two adversaries fell into close combat. In Harry's hand a ball of light appeared. He made a fist and it lengthened into a light sword. He wouldn't use the crystal sword yet. Voldemorte couldn't do this, but to burning ball of light surrounded his hands that became just as deadly.  
  
"Let's see what poor little Dumbledore's pet can do, " Voldemorte hissed. He lashed out... to find Harry no longer there.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Harry called out behind him. Losing some of his control the Dark Lord reach for his wand and screamed a curse.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green curse flew out and struck Harry in the chest... before sliding off like water.   
  
"Don't you know that doesn't work Voldie?" catcalled Harry from a different position. Little did Voldemorte know Harry wasn't aparating, he was just moving too fast to see. He continued to dodge as Voldemorte continued to try and hex him with his wand or hitting him with the glowing spheres. Then, out of fury, Voldemorte stuck.  
  
"Aaahhhhhhh!" Harry found himself being flung backwards, away from the Doors and slammed into the earth. Painfully, Harry staggered to his feet. His opponent had not moved from the threshold. His power was greatest there.  
  
"Take this, boy!" Then an avalanche of evil wrought power poured out at him. (A/N if you have ever seen Pokemon Mewtwo or Dragonball Z it looks something like that.) Harry couldn't dodge; he had to respond in kind. The explosion shook the ground and air, the trees swayed and gales spun crazily about. Oh, NO...  
  
Harry shivered where he crouched. He couldn't do that again. Voldemorte's laughter rang in his ears. What could he do... Was there anything he could do? Harry slipped the crystal sword from his belt and held it before him.  
  
"Do you really think that you can stop me with a piece of glass, Potter? What is that?" Harry stiffened, he felt it too. Voldemorte moved faster. Sending a ball of red light into the trees he summoned it back and laughed as a body collapsed at his feet. Harry felt like all life had drained out of him. It was Ginny.  
  
"Why, what shall I do with this, Potter? Shall I play with this new toy... before I kill YOU?"   
  
Afterwards Harry could never really describe what happened. All he knew was that he raised the sword and summoned every ounce of power into the blade. He didn't stop there. His life-force flowed in after it, causing it to glow like the surface of the sun. He had lost his parents, his childhood, friends, Cedric Diggory, Neville had lost his parents... This would not happen again. And Especially not Ginny. He took careful aim and then released it his built up power. It flew in an arc... right past the dark Lord and his hostage.  
  
"You missed Potter," Voldemorte cackled. "You aim and you still can't hit me!"  
  
"Who said I was aiming for you?"  
  
Voldemorte swung around, but was too late. The Doors, the portal that gave him his newfound power shivered then fell in a rain of dust to the ground. Screaming in fury he turned grasping a pale-faced Ginny. He pointed his wand at her throat.  
  
"I will at least get satisfaction from this Potter!" Harry aimed once more, and released. This time it was his life force. Voldemorte screamed as it hit him and consumed him. Slowly his body deteriorated, and fell completely destroyed. A wash of white light filled the clearing. There was a final blast of light and the Dark Lord was no more.  
  
Harry collapsed where he was and remembered nothing else. 


	14. Epilogue

So... This is the last part of it... I hope you enjoyed it! I hope everything is explained and wrapped up here. If not review and tell me and I might have to rewrite this... and please tell me if I should write an extension. About Draco or Astarael, maybe. Oh, and don't think that just since I don't update this story I don't check up on it, so PLEASE review! (Thanks to reviewers after story. ^_^)  
  
No disclaimer this time, YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Epilogue~  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"Fine. We got all the remaining fighters from their side either dead or under confinement."  
  
"I'm glad all that's over..."  
  
"You said you would explain, Astarael."  
  
"I'll repeat myself. I will explain everything when Harry wakes up."  
  
Soft voices floated around him. They seemed to hover just outside the cloud that was unconsciousness. For a while he was reluctant to respond to any of his senses. The cloud then slowly began to dissipate of its own accord. Then light filled his vision.  
  
"So what happened to the Deatheaters that were captured alive?'  
  
"All caught and trailed."  
  
"Their families were placed under careful confinement until they were proven guilty or innocent. Some are still confined for their own safety."  
  
The ceiling of the hospital wing. White, clean sheets made the bed. The walls washed with gentle light from the candle and the dawn flowing through the window... I always end up here, don't I? He mused.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What happened to Draco Malfoy? You said you saw him, and the Ministry of Magic was never able to find him."  
  
"I don't know actually."  
  
He knew who was talking. Ginny... Ron, Hermione...Astarael. He could sense the others: Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley... Mr. Weasley wasn't there, oh-and Hagrid was there as well. What were they doing here?  
  
  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Harry voiced his thought out loud. They all turned simultaneously to stare at him like ghosts...  
  
"HARRY! Oh, Harry!" With a faint 'poof' he was slammed back into the pillows as Ginny hugged him furiously. The others were staring at him like he had grown an extra head or something. Except Astarael. She, if anything had a look that said "You certainly took your time, Hmmmph!" But she came to his rescue despite her irritation...  
  
"Ginny, sweetheart, I think Harry would like to breathe now." With a furiously blushing face Ginny pulled back. At that moment the notorious Madame Pomfrey stormed in and just about kicked everyone out of the hospital wing, even Dumbledore and Astarael.  
  
"Out, OUT! This boy needs REST and I want to make a THOROUGH checkup. OUT!"   
  
"Nice nurse, Albus," Astarael chuckled.  
  
"Yes, her 'don't mess with me' attitude sort of reminds you of someone, eh?" Astarael just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
  
  
Later, Harry was talking with Ron and Hermione. Rather, they were talking; he was eating a bag of chocolate frogs. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the end of the bed, which was scattered with the various sweets Sirius had left.  
  
"So your teacher-"  
  
"---MMPH!" Harry hastily swallowed his mouthful, "Astarael, Ron. She's no longer my teacher."  
  
"-Yes, her. She told us what happened after you and she vanished."  
  
"She described some pretty gruesome training, Harry," remarked Hermione seriously.  
  
"You have no idea. But then again, if she was the one to describe it, you idea can't be far off... She's a slavedriver and I swear she enjoys it."  
  
"Oh, come now I'm not that bad," Astarael remarked as she and Ginny came up to the bedside. Harry gave her a sulky, hurt look. "Okay, maybe I was. But I didn't enjoy it" Harry's look turned into a glare to rival Snape's "Ummm, well, maybe I did. But it was that kind of training that helped you survive, your fight with dear Voldie."  
  
"But..." Harry's voice dropped as the thought that had been bothering him for a while presented itself again.  
  
"But?" Astarael prodded.  
  
"I still don't understand how I did it."  
  
"It's simple really." Harry stared at her. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were hanging onto every word.  
  
"Your connection with Voldemorte," She explained, "Is that scar on your forehead, which was made by your mother's love. She died to save you. You were so desperate to save Ginny that you did the same through the sword."  
  
"But-but then I shouldn't even be alive!" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Yes, well, your life force, or spirit as the case was, returned to your body instead of leaving it for good."  
  
"How?! That's not supposed to happen! It goes against every law of magic... of nature! No spell can bring the dead back to life-" Harry stopped short and stared at his former teacher's face. Hers golden eyes had sharpened into daggers, a crease formed where her eyebrows pulled together, and Ginny stared in awe as tendrils of white hair began to whip around her in an invisible wind. Oh, no... I must have said something REALLY dumb...  
  
"YOU. ARE. A. CHAOS. MAGE. YOU. STUPID. IDIOT!!!" Astarael's exasperation was truly a sight to see, and hear as her angry scolding echoed around the castle. "BENDING. AND. BREAKING. THE. RULES. IS. EXACTLY. WHAT. YOU. DO!!! Have I taught you nothing!?? Yes there is a rule about returning after you die and what not, but that is what chaos mage is FOR! Your father and his best friends were, and still are, pranksters. I'd hope that if nothing else would enlighten you to what you can DO!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were grinning now. Ginny muffled her laughter by stuffing a chocolate frog in her mouth. Harry sighed.  
  
"Well," said Astarael said now calm, "I have got to be going. I'll see you later."  
  
She had only gotten a few steps down the hallway when Hermione hurried passed her.  
  
"Hey, what's the rush?"  
  
"Oh," smiled Hermione, "I have to meet my parents in a little while. They were really worried about me. I've got to go pack."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh... no." Hermione suddenly slowed and looked just about ready to turn back to the hospital wing.  
  
"What's the matter now?"  
  
"I..." Hermione began, then finished at the encouraging expression she received. "Well you see back down in that room that held the sword fragment I asked Harry why it had to be Ginny to help..." She stopped as Astarael grinned. "What do you know about it?"  
  
"Heh, heh," the snickering teacher leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear. "We, me and Dumbledore, put it there in the first place. We set it up so that the retriever needed a partner... Of course, chaos magic could have bypassed it, put it would have been very difficult..."  
  
"Yes but, why Ginny?"  
  
"It had to be that person's soul mate." Hermione's eyes widened, then she smiled.  
  
"Does Harry know?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I've been teasing him about it for ages..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry surveyed the bustling platform of the train station with a grin. He was yet again under the guise of Damion Atwell. Another school year, he pondered. And I will be a teacher again. Dumbledore had asked, and Sirius had been quite enthusiastic about "James's son teaching, and it's not like you don't know more than any Auror." Fudge, however, insisted that a minor couldn't teach, but as he didn't know Damion and Harry were the same person, he approved of Damion.  
  
He had seen many of his classmates pass and greeted them. Nearly everyone he knew slipped earlier through the barrier. Seamus, Neville, had been enthusiastically talking about the future games of quidditch. Hermione and Ron had passed by hand-in-hand, grinning and waving to Professor 'Damion'. Ginny had also passed by. Harry smiled. Ginny... They had both changed, matured, and were eager to see what the future held. Should I tell her... No, he decided. I'll save the little bit about soul mates for later. He glanced down at his watch. 10:58. Better get on the train, he decided.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where I can find platform 9 and 3/4?" Harry spun around to see a small eleven-year-old tearfully ask the exasperated muggle conductor the location of the non-existent platform. Harry quickly hurried over to her, greeting the confused girl warmly, and bluffed away the conductor.  
  
"Just go straight at the barrier between 9 and 10," he told her.  
  
"W-what? I'll crash!" Harry chuckled.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Okay," said the girl hesitantly. Gulping she hurried toward the wall. Seconds later she had vanished beyond it. With a grin Harry leaned against the barrier and slipped through.  
  
"Not to bad, eh?"  
  
"N-no!" The girl was now gaping at the bright red Hogwarts Express. "Thank you, mister..."  
  
"Call me Damion. I will be one of your teachers this year. You had better get on board now." He watched her little pigtails bounce as she hurried forward with her trunk. Hopefully, he thought, she'll have just as much fun as I had at Hogwarts... Voldemorte is dead, Hogwarts is now no longer a battleground, and the Ministry is reforming.  
  
He was not the only person watching and smiling. Astarael gazed intently at the retreating back of her former student. Good luck, Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Chaos Mage...  
  
Thank you:  
  
WolfMoon~ I loved the way you ended your story... But I am not in the habit of killing the main characters! I get too attached. Anyway, Thank for your encouragement and for reviewing!!!1  
  
athenakitty~ Here's your answer! If you want me to do more about Draco, please tell me or give me some suggestions. Thank you!  
  
crystal,lily,james, and sirius~ Oh, Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed!  
  
neha~ I really, really, really appreciate it!!!!!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs~ Yes, it was a horrible place to leave off, but my muse was getting tired... And Thank you!  
  
Tania Nightqueen~ I'm glad you enjoyed. No, Harry put all of his remaining magical energy into the first blast, his life force into the second. Thank you for revgiewing!!!  
  
PheonixPadfoot89~ Here you go, I hope you like it! Thanks so much!!  
  
hyper yoyo boy~ Wow, that's quite a compliment!!! Extra points to you! And thank you for reviewing!  
  
read-a-holic~ Here's the last of it, tell me if I should write more. And thanks!  
  
brion~ NO, NO, NO!!!!! I do NOT kill Harry!!!! I hate it when that happens... -_-;;; Sorry, to scare you... Hope you enjoyed the rest of it. Thanks!  
  
Silver-Pheonix~ Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
